Resolution Revolution
Resolution Revolution is a follow-up to Joster's feature-length parody, The Console Wars. Like the last one, it is uploaded in nine parts on YouTube ranging from December 31, 2014 to February 1, 2015 along with an extended version on Vimeo released days later. Despite the ridiculous nature of the last 7 minutes of the parody, it has a slightly darker tone than Console Wars. In the same vein, Resolution Revolution is a satire on the gaming community's obsession with HD (high definition; in this case 1080p) resolution. Plot Chapter 1: New Year's Eve The parody begins with a recap of the events of Console Wars as we learn that after The Battle of Black Friday, Hitler enacted a new law known as the Console Union Act to put an end to the rivalry once and for all. Fast-forward to New Year's Eve 2014, Hitler has received a handful of videos all of which feature a person wearing a Guy Fawkes mask. Every single video has a focus on the topic of High Definition graphics and its apparent importance to gaming. However, the recent video has a more threatening matter which puts Speer on edge while Hitler dismisses it claiming that the person is all talk no action. Meanwhile, Eva gets a New Year's Eve party going above the bunker. Then, mortar shells begin to fall upon Berlin leaving hundreds to thousands dead or injured. Chapter 2: Accusations and Demands After the bombings, Hitler is sent into a state of depression as he feels that it was his fault. Later, Fegelein gets determined to find out who did it as he believes that it was someone in the bunker despite the backlash and being accused himself. Keitel doubts that it's another traitor, Burgdorf believes it's a jealous Xbox fan, and Krebs (Who was executed, but brought back to life) thinks it's a higher power. Later on at dinner, Hitler receives a new video from the Anonymous figure. This time, the man demands Hitler to make a change to the Console Union Act so that it makes HD graphics a more important need. Hitler is conflicted on what to do as Fegelein suggests using the same tactic from Black Friday. Chapter 3: Losing Hope Everyone in the bunker is now hitting rock bottom. Traudl talks about when she started up a gaming channel and facing backlash for uploading in 720p, Schenck is revealed to be back with the bunker crew, Hitler is starting to think about what to do with the Act, and Fegelein left the bunker to meet with the Antic Order. Then, Speer returns to talk with Hitler about what to do. He then suggests that they should fight back. Chapter 4: Retaliation It's New Year's Day as Traudl is summoned by Hitler to write out a statement about the Console Union Act as it seems like he is going to make a change. Then, Weidling enters the bunker with apparent coordinates printed out by Fegelein. It's revealed that Hitler will not change the Act to make it pander to HD graphics. In the planning room, Hitler meets with his generals as four possible locations of the Anonymous figure are revealed; The hospital, an area near the Fegelbrothel, and two locations within the outskirts. Hitler then forms four squads to investigate each area: Krebs and Burgdorf for the outskirts, Schenck for the hospital, and Fegelein for the remaining location. Meanwhile, Fegelein returns from the Order with Himmler on what is going to happen. Himmler suggests that Hitler could be using Fegelein as revenge for all the antics committed and plans to have Hewel be sent instead. Fegelein says otherwise as he is apparently through with antics claiming that he "grew up". Chapter 5: Showtime Hitler arrives as Himmler attempts to have him send Hewel instead of Fegelein. Hitler rejects the offer due to Hewel killing himself on Black Friday simply because the Xbox One outsold the Playstation 4. Meanwhile, Schenck heads off to the bunker with a nurse and a fellow doctor to meet with Hitler. There, Hitler tells them about the mission. The nurse suddenly breaks down crying as she tells Hitler that she had a brother who died in the bombings as she blames it on the Console Union Act. Later on, the squads (sans Fegelein whom already got a head start) go to Goering as he give instructions on doing the mission. Chapter 6: Deception Krebs's traces one of the locations to Microsoft's HQ, but it's revealed to not be Anonymous's location. Schenck investigates the hospital as a group of soldiers are ready to demolish the building with a tank courtesy of the Order via Fegelein. However, Schenck only finds old people huddled in the basement. Back in the bunker, Hitler gets a message from Fegelein saying that all the locations were fake as Anonymous sneaks in and knocks him out. Chapter 7: Revelations Goebbels is coming up with an announcement for when Anonymous has been captured, but then Magda comes in with news regarding what happened to Hitler. He then goes off on a rant as Fegelein, Krebs, and Burgdorf are back at each other's throats. Meanwhile, Hitler is held captive in a secret room. Then, someone comes in. It's Hewel. Hewel talks to Hitler about Art being subjective, the failed attempt at recreating the Ecce Homo painting, and that the only way to adapt to the future is to strive for the highest HD quality possible. Hitler then goes off on a rant claiming that Hewel cares more about art being a pretty picture rather than its message and story. The rant is loud enough for a nearby Traudl to hear as she storms off to tell the others. Hitler hears her footsteps as he realizes that Hewel didn't sound-proof his room. Hewel then commits suicide leaving Hitler not surprised. Suddenly, Hewel transforms into another being known as "Jizz Master Zero". Then, the fourth wall breaks as Hitler announces that he's through with the parody. Chapter 8: Kombat After the big revelation, Fegelein enters the room as he see's Hewel transformed into Jizz Master Zero. He then stuns him with his invention, the "Fegelgazmorator". Meanwhile, Traudl tells Eva about what's going on leaving Eva worried as she tells her that in every Autumn Moon with a big threat nearby, Fegelein turns into an uncontrollable thing. There, we see Fegelein beginning to transform. Much to Hitler's shock, Fegelein has transformed into Johnny Cage (a character from Mortal Kombat hence the chapter's title) as he goes to beat the living crap out of Hewel/Jizz Master Zero. Afterwards, an exhausted Fegelein reverts back to himself and collapses to the ground. Later on, Hitler makes a decision to abolish the Console Union Act and introduce a similar law known as the Gamer Union Act. Epilogue It's Valentine's Day. Fegelein visits the Antic Order once more to get some video cameras as Himmler talks to him about his choices and decides to let him live his own life. Later on, Fegelein makes a deal with Hewel by pardoning him for his actions if he does a sex scene for a movie. Hewel agrees only to find out his co-star is Goering's sister. Extended Version Like with Console Wars, an extended version of Resolution Revolution has been uploaded to Vimeo with scenes of Fegelein at the Antic Order (Using scenes from The Sinking of the Laconia) along with more scenes featuring Schenck operating on victims of the bombings. Sequel Another follow-up is currently being plannedHitler is informed that DiCaprio won an Oscar. References Category:Feature-length Parodies Category:Completed parodies